It's not just a Dream
by BlueOwlEyes
Summary: "Upon entering university, Kazehaya and Sawako are still together and couldn't be happier. Moving forward looks like a hard path,Kazehaya is ready to step onto that road but could another misunderstanding hold Sawako back?" A story of what happened next.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry the summary was a bit dodgy, basically its just what happens next, but I've skipped foreward a bit. Its my second attempt at writing fanfiction and I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit long! I'll be putting out new chapters soon I think, if its enjoyed.

P.S you'll have to have read what there is of the manga to understand it better! I'm warning you in advance!

P.P.S I don't own Kimi ni todoke, (ALTHOUGH I do wish I had a dog like Maru-chan!)

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about now Shouta? Is something wrong?" Ryuu Sanada asked colorlessly as he lifted a large plastic spoon full of curry to his mouth, pausing only to observe Shouta Kazehaya's glazed look as he stared off into space. Shouta jerked back from his thoughts, his cheeks flushing, instantly his hand flew up to cover what he could of his face.<p>

"Nothing, stop looking at me!" he answered quickly. Ryuu swallowed his first bite in appreciation, shrugged and continued to eat as if his friend's behavior was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Aren't you going to eat your ramen?" He asked, looking at the bowl in front of Shouta that lay untouched, warm steam no longer issuing from its contents. Shouta ignored this question; he was too busy trying to ease the blush off his face, keeping his head determinedly turned away from Ryuu.

"Ah, I see, you were thinking of Kuronuma," Ryuu said almost lazily. If you didn't know Ryuu well you'd think he really didn't care what his friend was thinking about. Ryuu was patient, quiet and never lied; it was hard for him to inject emotion into his voice at the best of times. But of course where the casual observer guessed his personality as uncaring and indifferent was where they were wrong. Shouta made a noise like a mouse being trodden on.

"She crossed my mind..." he said hurriedly, turning away from Ryuu's expectant gaze, as his blush intensified.

Ryuu shrugged and ate the last bite of curry on his plate. He was well used to his friend becoming flustered at the mere mention of Kuronuma, even though he never really understood why. He did think that they'd left this stage behind in high school after graduation. But maybe living in the same apartment as Kuronuma and attending the same university reawakened his self-consciousness. He dimly realized that Kuronuma would also be on edge all day because of that fact. He shrugged mentally; Chizu and Ayane would be teasing her a lot, they'd ease her nervousness. Shouta couldn't help but let his mind wander to Sawako at the oddest times, wondering if she was smiling as she learned what she needed to to become a teacher. Wondering if he could see her soon. Wondering if she was doing okay and worrying about if she wasn't fitting in again. But he knew she would be ok, she had begun smiling more, tying her hair back and speaking her feelings. He recalled the conversation they had on the day of graduation after she'd been bombarded by a sobbing Pin, going on about how he would need to find a new exorcist to keep him healthy and all that nonsense.

"_I can't wait, I wonder if I'll make any new friends?" _he had heard her murmur from beside him. At her words it struck him, like it always did, about what a sincere person Sawako was, always thinking of others. He was forever marveling at how Sawako could make him remember the thoughts he had when he'd first seen her smile, when he'd first spoken to her. Such old thoughts she still brought to his mind, making them feel fresh, new.

He turned his head in her direction, grinning widely. He felt he was always smiling around Sawako.

"_Of course you will!_" he had blurted. Then out of the blue her cheeks colored and a small smile played around her lips shyly.

"_I'll try my best_," she answered quietly, letting her long coal black hair fall over her face, hiding that charming smile Shouta had been drinking in, his heart feeling as light as air. Only Sawako put that feeling into his chest. It was a mix between nervousness, self-consciousness and soaring affection.

"Shouta, you could fry an egg on your face," stated Ryuu blandly, he had been observing his friend from the corner of his eye. Shouta's expression had returned to one of dazed longing.

"If you want to see her go and visit her lecture room," Ryuu said, feeling slight amusement at how his friend snapped out of his thoughts, looking flustered. Shouta's shoulders drooped and a look of deepest disappointment crossed his features.

"I have classes next, in ten minutes."

Ryuu felt a definite urge to chuckle at how his friend was pouting at the table, his eyebrows furrowed. He buried that instinct however and instead let a small smile slip onto his face.

"Then you'd better run."

* * *

><p>"H-hello?" Sawako said still feeling slightly dazed at how happy her lectures and classes were making her. The other students were kind and didn't seem to want to avoid her. Maybe it helped that she had plaited her hair? She fingered the long plait draped over her shoulder as a reply rang out at the other end of the phone.<p>

"How's it going Sawako-chan?" Ayane's voice asked, half teasingly half curiously.

"Ah, it's wonderful A-ayane-chan!" Sawako blurted as she waved back to a classmate passing in the hallway.

"Aaah that's great Sawako-chan! Have you made any new friends yet?" Ayane asked, sighing in relief. Ayane was studying fashion at a university not too far away but detested that she couldn't help Sawako through her first week at University. It made her happy though, to hear Sawako's bright voice answer her, a sound that she had gotten used to and adored.

"Not yet, but everyone in my class are such nice people Ayane chan!"

"Sounds good Sawako-chan," Ayane breathed, she admitted that she had been more nervous for Sawako than Sawako herself seemed to have been.

"How is it for you Ayane-chan? Is it what you expected?" Sawako asked bravely. Ayane chuckled at the other end of the phone. The course she was taking was enough to keep her interested and that was a start.

"It's been good, but I miss you and Chizu. Want to go shopping when you're free again?"

"O-of course!" Sawako replied, her voice bright and cheerful. Ayane smiled, then remembering the ulterior motive she had, continued talking.

"So, Sawako-chan, how is it living with Kazehaya? Does he snore? Is he messy?" Ayane asked as casually as she could. She heard a sharp nervous intake of breath. _Sawako, you're always so full of nerves when it comes to Kazehaya_, Ayane thought fondly as Sawako stumbled over her reply.

"W-well he's been very considerate, he doesn't seem to snore and he's v-very neat…" she answered her cheeks glowing red on the other side of the phone. _This is embarrassing!_ She thought to herself squeezing her eyes shut.

_But I'm happy…because everyday I know I'll wake up to see Shouta in the next room, and everyday I'll return to see him…_she let her eyes shoot open again, a small shy smile playing around her mouth as her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson. _I've gotten very greedy_. She concluded suddenly.

"What? Are you two not even sleeping in the same bed? You're so slow!" Ayane said sounding irritated, a muscle going in her cheek.

"What! T-t-that-s-should we be?" Sawako stuttered her eyes wide.

Ayane rubbed her forehead with her hand silently cursing Kazehaya's for being a gentlemen. _Those two are already taking their sweet time! I don't even think he's gotten the nerve to kiss her!_ Ayane raged inside her head.

"R-really just seeing him is enough," Sawako continued sounding flustered.

Ayane let out a tinkling laugh which suggested that someone was going to meet hurricane Ayane soon and face her wrath. Sawako swallowed, the evil chuckle reaching her ears.

"Its ok Sawako-chan, I'll see you soon, I'll pass on the message to Chizu about the shopping trip ok?" Ayane smiled evilly, Kazehaya was going to get an earful.

"Y-yes ok! See you then!" Sawako said, brightening at the promise of a shopping trip with her friends. Sawako flipped her phone shut with a click beaming.

* * *

><p>Shouta rushed through the hallways hoping he'd at least get to ask how her day was going before he'd have to sprint to his class like a maniac.<p>

"Kuronuma Sadako that's her name isn't it?"

"No, I remember her introducing herself to me as Kuronuma _Sawako_."

"Oh, so you're in the same class as her! That's great I hear she gives good luck!"

"Don't be stupid, she seems nice, a bit tense though."

"Really? I thought she looked like a ghost! A really FREAKY ghost!"

"I saw her smiling a lot and she looked really cute! She seems shy!"

"Ehhhh? Really? So what is her personality then?"

"Maybe we should find out? She is in the same division as us!"

Shouta froze listening to the chorus of laughter that followed that statement. He turned around stiffly; a group of boys in the teaching division were the ones conversing. Shouta felt a hot surge of possessiveness. Yet he couldn't help but hang on the statement that she had been smiling a lot, it made his heart erupt in happy flutters. Too bad he wasn't there to see it. He turned on his heel, abandoning his thoughts of telling the group that she had a very scary boyfriend, and sped down the hall. He'd do that another time.

Turning his fourth corner he spotted her, just flicking her phone shut, smiling her genuine smile. It was enough to melt his fluttering heart.

"Sawako!" He called out, his wide smile making an early appearance. Sawako jumped, caught sight of him, blushed deeply and waved timidly. He was in front of her now, grinning and puffing from his run.

"Hello Shouta," She said, sounding quietly pleased to see him.

"How's everything going? I came to check up on you," He continued straightening up. Sawako couldn't help but be slightly blinded by his sparkling expression, she felt a burning warmth in the pit of her stomach, she was so happy he'd cared enough to come check up on her, it was indescribable. She hoped he got the message without the use of words.

"Everyone's very nice!" She answered.

"Thank goodness, that's great Sawako."

Sawako savored the gentleness in his voice, already soaring above the clouds at just getting to see his smile. He stretched out a hand and touched her plait.

"It's really cute," He stated, his cheeks beginning to flush scarlet as he quickly drew his hand back. Sawako's own hands flew up instinctively to her plait blushing like a red stop light.

"T-thank you," She answered looking down.

There was a short silence were Shouta tried and failed to take his eyes off her, he didn't want to creep her out by staring. He couldn't help it, even after dating her for three years. It still felt like one of his dreams really, he never wanted to wake up. The same thoughts flew through Sawako's mind as she glanced up into Shouta's face, caught his milk chocolate colored eyes and quickly turned away, flustered. Shouta was very apprehensive to leaving, but if he dawdled any longer he would be late and it was only the second day.

"I'm sorry Sawako! I have to go now; I'll see you at the apartment?" He asked, feeling his heart grow lighter at the promise of seeing her again soon. Sawako flashed him a quick smile and nodded, waving him on his way.

_Its funny, I can't stop smiling…_she thought to herself as Shouta turned the corner. _It feels nice…I don't hate it_ _at all_.


	2. Chapter 2: Yano chin the villian

Well here's chapter 2, I can't promise another chapter for a while yet, but I've got another two written and I'll put those up soon as well.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Kazehaya puttered along in his Architecture course, feeling dazed and happier than he'd ever felt. Ryuu and Chizu both acted awkwardly around each other. Well, Chizu did, Ryuu was good at hiding things like that. Both were studying sport science, Pin had been very annoyed with Kazehaya for choosing architecture.<p>

But of course when had Kazehaya ever listened to Pin?

For some odd reason though, Kazehaya had taken to bringing a camera everywhere he went. He kept up fine with his assignments and couldn't help but marvel at how dedicated Sawako was to her own studies. She supported him whole heartedly when he was stuck on his mountain of work and even stayed up with him finishing her own assignments, making tea and snacks to keep them going. She seemed to love baking cake. Something Chizu would take advantage of, making any excuse to visit. She just loved Sawako's handmade sweets. Of course Kazehaya would get annoyed at her for interrupting them, something Chizu just laughed heartily at. The university baseball team had already asked him to bat for them, something Ryuu encouraged him in his silent way to do, as he himself was already on the team.

The more time Kazehaya had with Sawako the more he wanted it to never end. If only he'd known the same went for Sawako. Sawako was so happy with her studies and being able to be near Kazehaya so much she was in a blissful daze. Just thinking about it made her feel fuzzy with happiness.

It had already been two months since the foursome had started at University, and since Kazehaya had baseball practice that day Sawako was spending her free afternoon with Chizu and Ayane, shopping. Her eyes were glazed as she remembered the dream like state in which she'd moved through those two months, having befriended two students in her division at the university already.

"Red is better, it makes her seem less pale Chizu," Ayane commented, holding up a dress to Sawako, who seemed lost in thought, small invisible flowers blossoming behind her.

"I still like the purple one on her better," Chizu said eyeing Sawako.

"Who's the person studying fashion here?" Ayane said smirking.

"Ahh, don't use that against me, Yano-chin!" Chizu said with a hearty laugh.

"Well she needs to look nice if she's going to visit Kazehaya's parents," Ayane said still grinning evilly. _Besides it'll be all worth it if Kazehaya gets all flustered, that's the best entertainment if you ask me. _Ayane thought laughing darkly under her breath.

"Y-yano-chin you look scary, like a villain," Chizu said, backing away and hiding behind Sawako, using her like a human shield. Sawako snapped out of her thoughts and looked around as if she didn't recognize where she was.

"A-ah Kazehaya's parents are very nice people; we're only going to eat dinner with them at their house…" Sawako said, remembering her reason for shopping with Ayane and Chizu as Ayane held up another dress against her.

"Lavender one it is, it has a nice daisy pattern on the skirt," Ayane declared triumphantly. Chizu applauded in admiration.

"Inspiring Yano-chin!" Chizu said whipping out her yellow hankie.

"Sawa has grown up so fast!" She said blowing her nose in the fabric with a sound like trumpet. Ayane patted her back with a good natured smirk.

"There there, pull yourself together will you? It's embarrassing."

Sawako looked at the two of them, feeling deeply touched. Ayane thrust the dress at her.

"Try that on ok Sawako-chan?"

Sawako nodded and obediently moved over to the changing rooms. Ayane grinned after her retreating figure, already hatching plans in her head to beautify Sawako. Even if it was a casual event she might as well make a good impression. Sawako had told her about her meeting Kazehaya's parents once already but not having much chance to have very long meetings after that. She expected that Sawako was very anxious to meet them again. Chizu blubbered next to her about what a fine young lady Sawako had grown into and how she hoped that she'd always be a big part of Sawako's adult life.

"Come on; let's choose out some hair clips to go with Sawako's dress ok?" Ayane said, steering an emotional Chizu in the direction of the accessory section.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for waiting for me Shouta," Ryuu said, emerging from the changing room, a lumpy rucksack over his shoulder.<p>

"Its ok, I change faster than you," Kazehaya replied.

"Ah, Chizu wanted me to ask you something," Ryuu said suddenly as they began walking through the campus.

"Really what? If she wanted to know what my high score was on one of your games she could just text me," Kazehaya said, turning a curious look onto his friend.

"Something about 'what was the purpose behind eating dinner with your parents' or something like that," Ryuu stated simply, shrugging. Kazehaya froze, wondering how Chizu had come to know about there being an ulterior motive behind re-introducing Sawako to his parents. Then it hit him like it was raining bricks. _Ayane. _

"I thought it was a strange question, when did you invite Chizu to eat dinner with your parents?" Ryuu continued, sounding perplexed. Kazehaya gaped at him.

"You got it wrong Ryuu!" Kazehaya cried.

"Ah, really?" Ryuu's expression was blank.

"I-its-w-well, I- Sawako-she's the one coming," Kazehaya continued, tripping over his words in his embarrassment.

"Hasn't she already met your parents?" Ryuu continued simply, his reaction calm and lightly questioning.

"Well- yes. But…" Kazehaya trailed off as his face flooded with color.

You could almost see the question marks surrounding Ryuu as he cast his friend an oblivious look.

"You don't have to tell me, but am I right in thinking there's a huge reason behind it?" Ryuu said, a small smile playing on his lips. Kazehaya just nodded stiffly, but before he could open his mouth to say something else, a loud obnoxious voice cut in.

"_There _you two are! How are my minions doing eh?" Pin appeared, stumbling around the side of a building, laughing heartily.

"Minions!" Kazehaya looked affronted.

Pin threw his head back and barked with laughter.

"Of course! I've missed ordering you about Kazehaya! Man, you guys make me feel old!"

Kazehaya looked like he'd swallowed something that went off two days before hand. Obviously he thought he'd escaped Pin. For awhile at least. Ryuu looked indifferent as he watched the two begin to squabble.

"What are you doing here Pin!" raged Kazehaya.

"So quick tempered Kazehaya! I came looking for my two favorite slaves because I heard you were both on the university team," Pin continued, eyeing Kazehaya. Kazehaya's brows furrowed in irritation.

"So what's this I hear about Kuronuma, I wonder how my favorite exorcist is doing? Where's her apartment Kazehaya?" Pin continued in an obnoxious, commanding drawl. A muscle in Kazehaya's face began to twitch with annoyance.

"We live in the same apartment and what you heard about Sawako is none of your business!" Kazehaya answered, caught between a glower and looking flustered. He froze suddenly, his eyes widening in realization of what he'd just said, a cruel grin crept onto Pin's face.

"Heh. So you're living together now? I hope you've restrained yourself Kazehaya!" Pin laughed. Kazehaya looked like he'd just been smacked over the head with a cinderblock.

"O-of course I have! _And _she's in a whole other room!" He thundered when he regained use of his voice.

"So you've actually thought of those things? I never knew you were _that _type of person Kazehaya!" Pin was in stitches, laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. Ryuu just looked blank as he watched these events unfold before him.

"Stop being a creepy old man! And it's _NEVER_ crossed my mind! That would freak her out!" Kazehaya continued angrily, holding back the urge to swing his baseball bag in Pin's direction. Pin was breathing heavily from all the laughing, and couldn't seem to form a proper sentence.

"Ha- you're-filled-with-_hidden_-_desires_-Kazehaya-ahahah!" he managed to splutter through his cackling laughter. Kazehaya's furious flame was extinguished with that last sentence, feeling his face begin to glow crimson, recalling his latest desire. But of course it was nothing that would potentially scare Sawako or end with him being kicked out of the apartment. And after only two months, what would her parents say? What would _his _parents say? His father had made him promise years ago to date Sawako seriously. And that he did.

He could never be with Sawako casually. He loved her too much to think that way. As Pin rolled on the ground choking on his own laughter, Ryuu pulled the conversation they were having earlier back into the spotlight.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're taking her to have dinner with your parents?"

Kazehaya paused. Even Pin stopped laughing.

"You'll find out soon enough I suppose…" He answered, feeling unease blossom in the pit of his stomach.

_If she says yes that is_.

* * *

><p>"The dinner's tomorrow right Sawako-chan?" Chizu asked as they made their way back to Sawako's apartment. Sawako was in a cheerful mood as she clutched the bag with her dress and pearly, daisy hairclips tucked inside.<p>

"Yes," she answered cheerfully. An evil smile slid onto Ayane's features.

"Perfect, we'll come over early when Kazehaya still has lectures and do your make up," and catching sight of Sawako's nervous face she added,

"It'll be very light, just enough to highlight your eyes and make the color of your lips stand out."

"You're really good at this whole make up thing aren't you Yano-chin!" Chizu chimed heartily.

Ayane's evil grin grew.

"Of course."

Chizu shuddered and hid behind Sawako as Ayane let out a tinkling laugh.

"Y-you look scary again Yano-chin…" she said, eyeing Ayane.

Sawako nodded in agreement, but really she was very touched that Ayane and Chizu were willing to help her out so much.

_There is only one thing I have even the slightest control of! And that's Sawako's appearance, by now I just want them to hurry up!_ Ayane thought to herself, her expression growing more frightening as her determination surfaced. Chizu looked very apprehensive to this side of Ayane and hid behind Sawako until her normal expressions returned.

Sawako didn't argue about Chizu's actions, she was too busy feeling great affection for her two friends. After arriving at the apartment and bidding them goodbye Sawako headed in for an early night.

* * *

><p>And there it is! Just like I promised ^_^<p>

Thank you for being paitent with me!


End file.
